


Plug In Baby

by mileskaane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Skull Fucking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Engineer loves that he has the ability to make Sniper so desperate and loud





	Plug In Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, the third fic in a row that I've named after a Muse song. I wrote this in maybe 25 minutes.
> 
> Follow my tf2 tumblr @scoutbottoms

The room was silent except for the heavy breathing of the Sniper, muffled by the gag in his mouth. The Engineer revelled in the fact that the man who as usually so quiet would lose his self-restraint as soon as they got their hands on each other.

They were in Engie’s workshop, knowing they wouldn’t be interrupted here. Sniper was tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded, his cock stood to attention. The American smirked at the bound man in front of him, already panting and he’d barely been touched. He picked up the small vibrator on his work desk and tied it to Sniper’s cock. As he flicked on the switch to the lowest setting, the effect was instantaneous. Sniper whimpered and threw his head back, baring his neck. Engie continued to smirk as he watched the other man squirm, the head of his cock turning a dark red. He palmed himself through his clothing as he turned the vibrator up by another setting. Sniper wailed, fucking his hips up into the air as a sheen of sweat coated his bare body. Even with the gag in his mouth, he was making a considerable amount of noise. And they’d barely even started. 

The Australian began to shake as his orgasm approached. Muffled moans filled the room as his hips bucked. Right as he teetered on the edge, Engineer turned the vibrator off. Sniper wailed at the loss of stimulation and let his head drop down. He jumped when Engie suddenly began to touch him, running his hands down his chest and focusing on his nipples, making Sniper moan again.

“Ready for more?” Engie whispered, smiling when Sniper nodded. He turned the vibrator on again and watched the Australian tense up and roll his hips. The greenish veins on his neck stood out as he shuddered and tensed with pleasure. Engie turned up the vibrator by yet another setting.

The muffled scream was music to the American’s ears and he began to fiddle with his belt, having to free his cock. He was fully hard after watching the man in front of him. Sniper could hear the belt buckle come undone and he groaned, feeling his orgasm approaching again.

Engie turned the vibrator off again and Sniper sobbed, a glob of precum dribbling down his aching cock. The gag was pulled from his mouth and saliva dripped from his mouth. He only managed a single “please..” before his mouth was stuffed with Engie’s cock. With a groan, Engineer began to fuck the other man's mouth, quickly flicking the vibrator switch to a low setting. Sniper’s whole body jerked and he choked on the cock in his mouth. He still had the blindfold on, unable to see what he was doing or what was going on around him. Engie grabbed his hair and began fucking his throat harder.

Panting and barely able to breath through his nose, Sniper found himself getting off to this way more than he assumed. The familiar feeling returned for a third time and he whined around the cock in his mouth. He knew the setting was too low for him to cum and he sobbed with frustration, hips bucking as the assault on his throat continued. Engie pulled out the Australian’s mouth and watched him gasp for air and cough.

“You wanna cum?” he asked. Sniper nodded. “Use your words. Do you want to cum?”

“Y-yes.” the other man choked out, uncomfortably aware of how hard and dripping he was. He just wanted to cum, nothing else was important as that in this moment.

“Yes what?” Engineer grabbed his hair again and yanked.

“Yes sir!” he gasped, shaking with the intensity.

“Not yet.”

Sniper sobbed again, tears filling his covered eyes. The vibrator was turned up by another setting and Engie began to jerk off in front of the other man. He could feel himself about to cum and grunted, speeding up his movements. As he was about to orgasm, he tore the blindfold off Sniper’s face. The Australian only had a split second to get used to the sudden light before cum splattered across his face and into his open mouth. They both let out moans and Sniper’s eyes fluttered shut.

Engie tucked himself away and took in the view before him. He’d made Sniper completely submit, sitting there shaking and sweat-covered, face dripping cum and his cock and abdomen sticky with his own precum. He was beautiful.

Whispered pleas were steadily escaping Sniper’s mouth as he teetered on the edge. His eyes were unable to focus anymore and he felt as if he could pass out. The vibrator was turned up again and he let out a loud and shaky moan.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Sniper seemed to completely freeze for a second, before letting out an almost scream as his cock began to squirt cum. He convulsed and yanked on his restraints as his orgasm tore its way through his whole body. Cum coated his abdomen and dripped into his pubes and further down, seeping through the coarse hair onto the stone floor. He whimpered softly as his whole body went limp, a last squirt of cum weeping out of his cock as he began to be overstimulated by the still-buzzing vibrator.

“Dell, please...” he mumbled and Engie stepped forward to turn the vibrator off.

He considered the dazed man in front of him for a second. His hair was stuck up at all angles and he looked as if he was about to drop off to sleep at any moment, his eyes barely open as he slouched in the chair. With a chuckle, he crossed his arms.

“Don’t get too comfortable now, I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
